


Bunny

by Peaceul Havok (NyKhiG)



Category: Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Smut, bts - Freeform, jikook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyKhiG/pseuds/Peaceul%20Havok
Summary: In which a solo porn star meet a fellow classmate





	

Ding. Ding. Ding.

 

Just as Jungkook turned his camera on, he had gotten his first notificatons. He smiles and continues to get his things ready. Suddenly a surplus of notifications come in at once. He looks back and smiles again.

 

"Hi guys!" The college student says and he fixes his bunny-eared headband. He knew he should have gotten the elastic one. 

 

"I'll start in just a minute okay. Just wait." 

 

Once he gets situated, he notices the view count is past 200. That was a new record. 

 

"Hi again. I know it's been awhile. I've had studying to do. I'm back though because exams are over for me. Plus I've been really stressed and turned on lately so I needed this." Jungkook leans foward and looks at the comments.

 

"You look so hot!"

 

"Fuck those ears look so good on you baby."

 

"Can't wait until you fuck yourself open." 

 

Jungkook giggles, most likely arousing his viewers more. 

 

"Your comments and really dirty." With a bite of his lip, he plays with the hem of the red underwear he was wearing. Before taking them off, he teases the head of his cock lightly, causing him to whimper.

 

"Uh..." He sighs out, as he continues. He bites his lip harder and starts palming himself.

 

"Oh god." He throws his head back and closes his legs tight. He lifts his head back up and looks at his computer screen. He could see his own face red as his underwear and his eyes looking heavy.

 

"Please take those dumb panties off." 

 

Jungkook smiles and slides the red lingerie off and tosses them across the room. As he opens his legs again, the comments roll in three times as fast. 

 

"You guys are excited, huh?" He sticks two fingers into his mouth and slicks them with spit before tracing his entrance with the same two. A whimper leaves his lips as he scrunched his eyebrows. Then he pushes on into himself.

 

"Shit." He whispers. As he fingers himself, he raises the other hand to his chest where he pinches and pulls his nipples. His soft whimpers turn into moans. He takes his lip between his teeth again and bites hard enough to almost break the skin. He adds the second finger.

 

"Ugh! Fuck!" He moans out as he pumps his fingers faster. He opens his eyes slightly and catches a comment.

 

"God I wish I was there to fuck the shit outta you, Bunny." 

 

He giggles again and pulls his fingers out. He reaches to the side and grabs a large dildo. He waves it in front of the camera before licking the tip of it.

 

"Look what someone bought me. It's so huge. I can't even fit it in my mouth." He whines. He knew his whining drive his viewers crazy with lust. He turns it over and sees a button on the bottom. He presses it and it starts to vibrate. He gasps.

 

"I guess you wanted this stream to be short, huh? Geez." He gets up, out of the cameras view and fetches lube. As he plops back down he shows it.

 

"I wasn't planning on using it but I'm gonna need it." He coats the fake cock generously with lube before sticking his hole. The cold gel makes his jolt a little. When he feels he's ready, he throws the lube bottle in the direction of his underwear and turns the vibration back on. As he presses it against himself, he jolts again, moaning.

 

"God. I'm not gonna last at all with this thing." He says, more to himself than his viewers. He inserts the dildo finally and a loud moan comes out immediately. 

 

"Ah shit. Oh my god." He cries out as he begins to thrust it into himself. His legs already started to tremble.

 

"Fuck! I c-can't." He throws his head back as he thrusts it faster. Suddenly he brushes his prostate. He throws his head back and holds it against the sensitive spot. He back arches as his moans get louder. He hasn't gotten that far in the steam and was already seconds from spilling cum all over his sheets. As he started thrusting the dildo again, he screams out.

 

"I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm fucking coming! He repeats the sentence over and over as his cum spurted from his cock. Some even got into his camera. When he stops, his body jolted violently as he pulled the dildo out. He throws it towards the end of his bed and pants as his dick goes limp.

 

"That's the first time I've...I've come untouched. Gosh that was amazing." He notices the cum on his camera and he forces himself up, licking it off. 

 

"Fuck that was sexy."

 

He smiles weakly and moves then computer cursor to the exit button.

 

"I do apologize for such a short stream but in exhausted now. I've never been so tired from that before. Thank you for the gift and thanks for watching." He exits out and closes the laptop, collapsing onto the bed, he kicks the dildo off the side of it and rolls his body off with it. Finding the energy to stand, he forces himself to shower and change his sheets before falling asleep. When he gets to class the next morning, a boy he never met before waited at his desk. 

 

"Um... hey. Can I help you?" The boy leans forward into his ear.

 

"You're the live streamer, Bunny, right?"

 

Jungkook looks at the boy and swallows the nervous lump in his throat. Out of all places, he would have never thought that one of his viewers was a student at the college he attended.

 

"Can we talk outside for a minute please?" Setting his things down so no one would steal his seat, Jungkook grabs the boy's wrist and pulls outside of the fine arts building.

 

"What the hell? You don't just ask a person that in public. Who the hell are you?" The boy looks at him and pushes his glasses up. 

 

"Um... my name's Jimin. I've been in your class awhile. I just noticed it was you last night. You're really hot." Jimin says without any hesitation or filter. Jungkook couldn't stop his face from going red in embarrassment.

 

"How can you just talk about this so abruptly? This is my school reputation were talking about." Jimin rolls his eyes and looks at him.

 

"Just about every fucking college kid, especially guys, watch porn. It just so happens you picked a college that is filled to the brim with gay or bisexual men in it. What makes you think your streams haven't been watched? I'm probably the only one who had the balls to come up to you. My friends already know I watch this stuff so why should I be careful with my words. Anyone that doesn't concern me is irrelevant to my life. You should feel the same way. They are your streams. You decided to put them out there for the public to see so you only opened the door for someone to walk through." Jungkook looks at Jimin in shock. No one had ever really talked to him like that. He had always been the God-given child of the family and he was the center of attention in public. He was treated like a prince. Jimin was the first to tell him how it was and to be honest he thought it was pretty hot.

 

"I guess you're right. I just don't want people coming up to me talking about it in public. It's embarrassing." Jimin shrugs. 

 

"You shouldn't have made yourself a porn star." Jungkook frowns and sighs.

 

"Well why did you even come up to me today?" Jimin scratches his head to remember.

 

"Do you remember a comment someone made on your stream about fucking you?" Jungkook furrows his eyebrows as he tried to remember the comments. There were so many, he really couldn't remember them all.

 

God I wish I was there to fuck the shit outta you, Bunny.

 

Jungkook raises his brows and looks at Jimin who wore a smile on his face. He could feel his cheeks burning viciously as an image on the boy fucking into him branded itself into him mind. 

 

"Th-th-that was y-you?" Jimin chuckles and nods.

 

"Yeah. I sent the comment and once I got a good look at your face, I recognized you were in my vocal training class. So I took the opportunity." Jungkook plays with his hair like he does when he's nervous. He really didn't know what to say at that point.

 

"So what you said was true?" Jimin nods.

 

"Yeah it was. I really do want to fuck you, Jungkook." He moves closer and it causes Jungkook's heartbeat to quicken. Seconds after, he was against the wall with Jimin's body on his.

 

"That is if you let me..." Jimin leans down into Jungkook's ear and feels Jungkook shiver when his hot breath brushes the younger's ear.

 

"So what do you say, Bunny? Would you let me pull your hair as I fuck you so hard, you become apart of the mattress? Or would you let me choke you with my cock before I paint your face with my cum?" Jungkook could feel his knees go weak and Jimin catches him by the waist before he could fall.

 

"It only takes words for you to get horny. Just like a slutty porn star." Before Jungkook could say anything or clear the dirty images out of him mind, Jimin let's him go and walks into the building. Regaining his composure, Jungkook comes back inside and takes his seat. He keeps his eyes low thinking about the words Jimin had said to him. He didn't even know the extremely attractive man and yet he knew what turned him on within seconds. In the middle of class during a standing activity, Jungkook felt a hand on his waist. He turns his head to see Jimin smiling.

 

"Well hello again, Jungkook." Jungkook rolls his eyes, trying to hide the fact that Jimin made him extremely horny just an hour before.

 

"Do be so disrespectful, Bunny." Jimin whispers into his ear as he pulls Jungkook back against his groin. Jungkook gasps when Jimin slides his hands slightly up his shirt.

 

"Shush, baby. You don't want to get suspended for disruption do you?" Jungkook shakes his head. Suddenly, the young student feels the older's hand near his chest. His breath hitches when Jimin takes two fingers and pulls at Jungkook's nipple. Jungkook covers his mouth before he could moan out loud. The bastard knew one of his biggest turnons and he was doing it in the middle of class. He arches his back sligtly and starts rubbing against Jimin's crotch. Jimin stops him with his other hand.

 

"Please...s-stop." Jungkook whispers, his voice cracking a little. Jimin tugs at Jungkook's nipple again and causes a whimper to leave his mouth. Jimin removes his hands and leaves Jungkook red and glaring at him.

 

"You ass." Jungkook whispers to him. Jimin chuckles.

 

"You're lucky I didn't start fucking you. I was close." Jimin couldn't help but to laugh out loud as Jungkook gasps and moved as far away as he could.

 

When class was over, Jungkook attempted to get his things and leave as quickly as possible but only made it outside the door before Jimin grabbed him.

 

"So Jungkook. You never answered the questions I asked you earlier." Jungkook remembers the questions he was asked as well as the mini teasing session that took place in class. Looking at his feet in embarrassment, Jungkook nods.

 

"Sure. You're clean right?" Jimin nods.

 

"Duh. I love my cock too much to have it fall off." Jungkook couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous answer.

 

"Alright then. Tonight?" Jimin smiles.

 

"Tonight." 

 

*********************

 

"Someone came up to you?" Jungkook nods as his suite mate, Namjoon, laughs.

 

"Well who was it? Was it Hoseok? Everyone knows he's a freak." Jungkook throws a pillow at him to shut him up.

 

"No. It was Park Jimin."

 

"The vocalist?! But... but he's a nerd. He only has like three friends." Jungkook shrugs at him and thinks about earlier.

 

"Well he wasn't acting like a nerd." He mumbles. Namjoon raises his eyebrows and his eyes widen.

 

"Did you guys fuck already?!" Jungkook hits him again.

 

"No! We didn't fuck...yet." Namjoon shakes his head.

 

"I would say I'm disappointed in you but your a porn star so I can't. So you do plan on fucking him? When?" Jungkook looks at his phone to check the time to see it was almost 7 at night.

 

"Tonight." Namjoon laughs at him and stands.

 

"You are the ultimate hoe, Jungkook. And you're the youngest of my friends.

 

Suddenly, Jungkook's phone buzzes and he picks it up quickly, letting him know that Jimin was on the way. He stands and pushes Namjoon out his room.

 

"He's almost here. Get out." Namjoon laughs as the younger shoves him out and slams the door shut. Pushing his laptop off the bed, he hides his camera before a knock is heard. He opens it and sees Jimin shirtless and dripping in sweat; his glasses nowhere to be found. The boy couldn't help but glue his eyes to Jimin's stomach, taking in the chiselled artwork.

 

"You gonna let me in or are you just gonna stand there and stare?" Jungkook let's him in and closes the door behind him, catching a glance at Jimin's back muscles.

 

"Wh-wh-where is y-your shirt?" Jimin plops on his bed and leans back on his elbows.

 

"I went running so I didn't bring one." Jimin tilts his head and smirks as he admired Jungkook in the shortest pair or shorts on earth. He licks his lips at the though of them wrapped around his waist as he fucked into him. 

 

"God those shorts look good." Jungkook looks down and turns red. He had never really Ben shy about these things. With the comments he recieves on his weekly streams, being shy wasn't usually an option. Jimin motions him to come closer only to pull the younger on his lap when he did.

 

"The porn star getting shy on me. That's new. Am I the one making you nervous?" Jungkook nods and let's his hand drag down the boy's abs. 

 

"I've never been in a situation like this before. It's new for me." Surprisingly, Jimin flips them over and smiles at Jungkook's shock.

 

"Well you won't be feeling nervous for long." 

 

Almost instantly, Jungkook feels Jimin's thick lips on his neck, causing him to latch onto Jimin's back. As soft whimpers turn into moans, Jimin literally rips open Jungkook shirt, attacking his nipples.

 

"Fuck. Jimin... Jimin!" Times like this make Jungkook hate that his sensitive spot was his chest.

 

With Jungkook's nub between his teeth, he chuckles; Jungkook gripping the sheets from the vibration.

 

"Look at you. Already so hard for me. You practically rubbing against me." Jungkook looks down to see his crotch halted against Jimin's thigh. He hadn't really noticed.

 

"I-It's just that m-my nipples are really sensative." Jimin smiles before flicking his tongue against Jungkook's nipple again. The older laughs again when the boy pulls his hair.

 

"You look so hot. What a fucking view." He pulls off Jungkook's basketball shorts and tugs down his boxers with them. Teasing the head of he younger's cock, he plants soft kisses from his chest all the way up to his lips. Jungkook was gasping and whining and moaning all over the place. He had barely been touched and he's already lost it. 

 

"I gotta take a picture of you later. Just looking at you will make me fucking come." Jungkook whimpers a little as Jimin pulls lube from out of Jungkook's drawer. Before Jungkook could ask, Jimin answered.

 

"I watch your fucking streams, genius. I know where it is already." Opening it quickly, he glances at Jungkook.

 

"Tell me what you want babe?" Jungkook couldn't help but to whimper once more at how demanding and authoritive Jimin looked. Hours early he looked like a squishy nerd.

 

"Please fuck me already. I can't wait." Jimin begins pouring lube onto his length.

 

"No prep?" 

 

"No. Just please hurry." Jimin bites his lip and, unexpectedly, slides into the younger. He rolls his eyes back as Jimin sinks in slowly.

 

"Fuck Jimin." Jungkook moans out as Jimin begins at a steady pace. Jungkook let his mouth go slack as the boy above him move in and out of him. He only throws his head back against his pillows.

 

"Please go faster. Fuck me." Jimin leans over him and increases his pace, pressing his lips against the porn star's and swallow every single sound that he thought was beautiful. As he went faster, he could feel Jungkook's nails raking his back. It burned as sweat began to coat his body but it only drove him harder into the boy. Jimin parts from him to breathe.

 

"You love it don't you? A nasty porn star like you getting fucked by a random nerd you found in class. Such a dirty little boy." Jungkook moans loudly at Jimin's words. God they turned him on even more. If that were even possible. Suddenly, Jimin pulls out of him, causing the younger to squirm about. Turning him over onto his hands and knees, he plunges back into the boy, gripping his hair tightly as he rimmed him as hard as he could.

 

"I asked you a question didn't I?" Jungkook palms the sheets repeatedly as the tugs became harder and the sound of skin on skin became louder.

 

"Yes. I love it. I fucking love it, daddy." Jimin chuckles above him as Jungkook is too drowned I'm lust and arousal to recognize the word that came out of his mouth.

 

"Daddy? I like that. You want Jimin to be your daddy? You want to be Jimin's baby?" A sob exploded from Jungkook's chest as Jimin's cock jabbed his prostate.

 

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" Jungkook arches his back a little bit more and hears a raspy moan from behind him. Was Jimin's voice always that deep? 

 

"Please fuck me daddy. Please make me come." Jungkook whines. Jimin bites his lip and grabs into Jungkook's cock, stroking it in time with his thrust. Explosive shrieks and high pitched moans continuously come from the porn star. Jimin didn't think he could last. The boy was doing the same things get would do during streams that always make the singer come so hard. He wasn't going to give in first.

 

"I'm going to come, daddy. Make me come, please." Jimin chuckles and he thrusts harder into his as he strokes the boy's cock faster.

 

"You sure know how to beg, don't you baby?" Nodding slightly, Jimin feels his orgasm rocked through him, resulting in him clenching around the older. He doubles over and comes into his the same time Jungkook leaks onto the sheets. Once drained, he pulls out, causing Jungkook to jolt, and pulls the first sheet off before plopping beside him. Jimin was shocked that Jungkook automatically wraps his body around Jimin's. 

 

"Can we do this again?" Jimin looks down at him and sees his already close to sleep.

 

"Sure, baby. Next time, I can see if I can make you scream." Jungkook hits his chest playfully before the room fall asleep.


End file.
